weekyle15s_the_thief_and_the_witchfandomcom-20200214-history
Panda King
Panda King was a member of the Fiendish Five before being arrested and later joined the Cooper Gang for freeing his daughter. Appearance The Panda King was a large, male giant panda who casually wore flame-striped red pants and a blue sash around his waist. While living as a monk, he wore a white gown and grew out his beard and eyebrows. After joining the Gang he wore his regular clothing with fireworks around his torso and back. After returning to China, he also wears an Asian conical hat along with his regular clothing. Personality In his youth, the Panda King was amazed by the fireworks that were set off at every New Year, inspiring him to make his own, and dedicated himself to learn the art for a decade. Despite his evident talent, the arrogance of noblemen blinded them to this, and rejected his display, due to his humbled origins, and chased him away. This greatly embittered the Panda King, who spent 10 years of his life working hard to impress them, to the point that he retaliated by destroying the noblemen's home as vengeance. This anger drove him to walk down a dark path, and lead him to a life of crime. Despite this, he was still capable of love and affection, due to having a fathered a daughter, whom he cared for dearly, during his tenure as a criminal. The Panda King was very calm, but possessed a short temper. He also takes great pride in his fireworks. When Sly and Panda King must blow up the hopping vampire crypt, Sly shows great enthusiasm for the idea, exclaiming loudly "there's gonna be fangs everywhere!" Judging by Sly's tone, it's implied in this moment that he has begun to open up to the Panda King and show concern for him as if he were a friend despite his role in his parents' death. This endearing quality is the main thing which converts the Panda King over to the Cooper Gang's side, as he states to his evil half that if Sly is willing to put faith in him and forgive him despite his role in killing his parents, then he himself has no business carrying his vendetta over something as trivial as humiliation. He instead turns his anger on Tsao. However, Panda King is still the most asocial of the Cooper Gang. He did not join the gang when Dimitri's scuba gear was unearthed, though this could be explained as him guarding the gang's ship. He also seems to have the least amount of approval for Dimitri. Of the members of the gang, he gets along best with Murray and Guru. Murray's dedication to his van inspired the Panda King to come to his aid, while the Guru seems to have a spiritual connection to him. The Panda King soon begins to accept Sly after various missions of working together, and so does Sly. His connection with Bentley is unknown although he has never shown much sign of disrespect probably due to the fact it was Bentley's genius planning that rescued his daughter and he has never argued with Bentley's planning. He never really socialized with Penelope although he used one of his fireworks for her to get her RC car onto the drone pipes on Kaine Island. Skills & Abilities As a pyrotechnician and demolitions expert, the Panda King was skilled in the effective handling and use of explosives. He used his expertise to develop an original fighting style called Flame-Fu, which he demonstrated during his battle with Sly. While working with the Cooper Gang, he primarily used a fireworks launcher on his back as a weapon, wherein he was capable of engaging roughly half a dozen targets simultaneously. His melee attack was essentially a horizontal karate chop, enhanced by having his hand wreathed in fire. Although preferring to use his fireworks, the Panda King was also very strong, as stated by Bentley. After becoming a monk, he became capable of placing himself in a deep meditative hibernation, apparently not needing food, drink, or sleep (despite physically aging). Weapons * Fireworks Cannon Family * Jing King (Daughter) * Jing King's Aunt (Sister/Sister in Law?) Voice Actor Kevin Blackton. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Fathers Category:Single Category:Widower Category:Divorced Category:Married Category:Husbands Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Former Villains Category:Fiendish Five Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Cooper Gang Category:Reformed